


The Pack Meets Jansen

by VickeyStar



Series: The Pack Meets People [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Chains, Female Stiles Stilinski (Thomas), No Newt, Post Death Cure, Ratman's back, Stiles is Terra (Thomas), Stiles is in the woods for reasons, and a crank, idk wat those reasons are, probably meditation reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a text from an old friend, about an old enemy. The pack is confused. Rat Man's a dick, and Minho meets Cryptic Dr. Deaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack Meets Jansen

Stiles was in the woods, about to head to the pack meeting at Derek’s, when she got a text on her phone. She saw the number, and recognized it as Minho, and opened the text.

Min: _WCKD is back, I’m okay, heading your way. Jansen’s been watching you though. They’re all cranks. Watch your back._

Terra: _Got it, thanks for the heads up. When you get here go to the animal clinic. Don’t ask, just know you’ll be safe there with Dr. Deaton._

She sent a picture of the good Doctor, so he knew who to trust. Then, she pulled out her daggers she kept in her boots. Stiles ran back to her jeep, and texted her dad to stay at work, holed up in the office. Then she sped to about three blocks away from Derek’s loft. There were WCKD guards throughout the building, and she figured she could run there faster.

She got into the building, taking out the guards. Minho was right, they were all half gone cranks. She snuck into the loft, door slightly ajar, to see the pack, tied down with chains, even the humans. They were all facing her, and Jansen was talking to them, his back to her. He had two guards, and Stiles stayed absolutely silent as she crouched behind one. Derek and the others were surprised by her stealth, and the daggers she expertly twirled in her hands. They were even more surprised when she shoved one through the guard’s eye, and another along the back of his neck. He died quickly, not making a noise. She moved him behind the couch without the other guard noticing, and did the same to her.

Stiles cleaned her blades and faced Jansen’s back. She smirked, falling into her old life’s image easily, as Terra.

“Hey there, Jansen. You have a bad day? You look a bit… Cranky.” She stated, cockily crossing her arms. Derek and the others were confused, but they knew something was off by her entire body changing stances. No more nervous ticks, no rambling, nothing. Just a single minded focus on the man in front of them, as he turned to face her. She looked downright dangerous.

When Jansen turned around, Terra saw the crazy gleam in his eye. He smiled widely, and she barely suppressed a shiver at the memories of his ‘death.’   
“Yeah, Terra. But I think I just found the one person who can make it better.” He didn’t seem to care about the two dead guards, and slowly approached her.

“Quick question though,” she cocked her head to the side. “How are you alive? Last I checked, you were dead. Strangled, actually, by your truly.” Some of the pack gasped at her when she said this, and she inwardly cringed.

That question seemed to push him past gone. He snarled, full crank, and ran at her. She quickly grabbed her daggers and threw them at him, one landing in his chest, and the other landing in his eye, going through his brain. She walked forward and took her daggers out of the body, cleaning them and putting them back into her boots. She undid everybody’s chains and started walking away, getting a text.

Min: _Is the vet always so shucking cryptic?_

She smirked.

Terra: _You must be in the right place._

Min: _Yea, yeah, shuckface. Just get your butt over here._

She was outside by the time she looked back up, and the pack looked back at the building. She had walked right past the bodies of the cranks, not even realizing it.

“I’ll explain at Deaton’s. I have a friend there waiting.” She put her phone away, and to avoid questions and the judgmental eyebrows, she sprinted towards her car. She could’ve gone faster, but there were human members too, and Lydia was in heels.

edn


End file.
